Classified
He claims his name is "Classified," and is referred to as "Class" or "Classy" by few, but it's unknown what his original name was. He is the son of the Third Son from Puss in Boots by Charles Perrault, but has a terribly detached relationship with his father he finds frustrating and confusing. As a result of this, he's quite distant from all people in his life, creating great bonds with the many animals around him instead. He's quiet, but not shy, just not too keen on interacting with others. Most consider him rather strange as a result of his separation from most of society and its norms. Character Personality Classified grew up very detached from all the people around him, and still pushes people away now that he's enrolled himself at Ever After High. His more-than-complicated relationship with his father has lead him to feel as if people are by nature quite cold and careless, and would rather spend his time with animals and other creatures, which is how he spent his time in his father's castle as well. The only people Class new for a large portion of his life neglected him, and he's afraid that if he allows himself to care for others again then it'll just hurt him more. However, he finds animals just peachy and thinks they make great company. Around animals, especially with his own dog Baby, is the only place he feels accepted, loved, and needed. They have been his safe haven for as long as he can remember. Class can't see any good in choosing to befriend a human over an animal, so he surrounds himself with creatures and spends his days happily around them. While he did send himself to Ever After High to get away from people like the maids and his father in the castle he grew up in, he wasn't exactly prepared to take on a whole school full of people. In his classes, he is secluded and shuts others out. Class keeps his talking to a minimum and doesn't enjoy most interactions between him and his pupils. When he does speak, it is soft and steady. Despite this, he does well in all his classes and always puts in his best effort, immensely enjoying seeing the letter A on his report cards and hearing compliments from teachers. It makes him feel valued and important, but it surprises him coming from another person. Classified is an extremely talented boy, and has much to offer to the society he resents so much. He puts so much care and effort into the animals and tasks in his life, but doesn't realize how useful and great this is. He believes his caring nature is a weakness, as he was given little care from his father, and believes the rest of the world is just as disregarding as those near to him. Class tries desperately not to get attached to people and classes as a means of keeping others out and protecting himself. What he does not realize is that by trying to shield himself, he is becoming what he truly fears most, his father. His father was a neglectful and insensitive man who did not take a part in his son's life, especially when Class needed it. Class is trying so hard to avoid being hurt that he's turning himself into the person that hurt him the most. Appearance Classified's most identifiable feature is his thick wavy hair that is light brown, excluding the tips which are a nice dark brown. He has freckles all over his round face, which match his round, blue eyes and his short, round nose. Additionally, he's a bit shorter than average. He enjoys wearing nature-friendly clothing in shades of white, tan and blue. Hobbies & Interests "Magic Touches" & Abilities Most would consider Classified's great and almost immediate connection with animals a unique ability, similar to a fair princess's relationship with woodland creatures and small birds. However, this is merely just a habit of interaction he's developed from spending just about his whole life with animals. His family's got a spell on it, one that allows the youngest child of each generation to gather and keep objects of use with undeniable ease without almost any repercussions. For example, in Class's story "Puss in Boots", the youngest son receives the cat, and keeps him, who helps him gain immense amounts of land and wealth, as well as a princess bride. These don't belong to him by any means but keeps them without any trouble. You see, Class is known for just picking up any item he finds interesting and simply sticking it in his bag. He seems to have no understanding of personal belonging or, frankly, theft. Class finds so many animals because they're of use to him. Now, not in a way one might think of using animals. Because he lacks almost any personal connection with other people, they are his only outlet of social interaction. The one person he does have a deep connection with is his father, which is the reason Class pushes people out and avoids them altogether. That being said, if Class ever finds he wants to be around people, he'll have no trouble finding people that suit him well. Alliance Classified is very neutral about the big destiny conflict that has arisen in Ever After High, but mostly as a means to avoid social interaction. Let's rewind to Classified's acceptance into Ever After High. Long story short, Class signed himself up to get away from his father, and has been attending the magical boarding school since the first year, in the same graduating class as Apple White and Raven Queen. Since Raven's refusal to sign the Storybook of Legends, he has found the destiny conflict nowhere near enjoyable. This being said, he doesn't mind that Raven isn't following his destiny, because he doesn't want anything to do with his story either. He resents taking on his father's role because of how neglected he has felt around his dad, and would like to separate himself from his father as much as possible an wishes not to be anything like him. But, what bothers him most is the people around him constantly labeling him as a Rebel. No, he doesn't want to follow his destiny, which is the basis of the Rebel movement, but he excludes himself from society for a reason and would prefer if he wasn't clumped with a group he doesn't feel he resonates with. Class doesn't care what happens at the end of it all, whether or not "we all go poof" or if the Rebels write new tales. He wants nothing to do with his peers' excessive interest in people's alignments, nor the debate itself. Fairytale :Main Article: Puss in Boots Full Story: Puss in Boots A miller has three sons who are now old enough to live on their own, so he divides his inheritance among them. He gives his mill the oldest, his donkey to the second oldest, and his cat to the youngest. The cat is only a burden because it needs care and food and doesn't help the owner, like the donkey's ability to carry someone and travel. The cat later tells the youngest son that if he gets him a pair of boots, he will help him gain lots of good fortune. The cat first pleases the king of a neighboring land with gifts, then fooled the king into thinking the son, whom he called the Lord Carabas owned tones of land, and lastly tricked the ogre who actually owned the land into getting eaten by the cat. The Lord Carabas now owned all of the ogres land as well as his castle. The king was so impressed that he was allowed to marry the king's daughter, and they lived happily ever after. Name :Pronunciation: klass-sih-FIDE "Classified" is just a word used to address him because of his lack of a name. This title might come off as a joke to other students, but Class's father genuinely forgot his son's name. When he was still an infant, his dad would call him "baby boy" or "little one" when he was actually with his son, seemingly as terms of endearment. Upon the arrival of a new castle maid, she introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Lydia," she said, "What's yours?" Classified, still going by pet names at this time, was rather confused. He didn't respond to her question, just made his way to his father's throne room. He simply asked his father what his name was. His dad didn't know what to say. He laughed nervously and stumbled on his words, "Your name i-is... it's, well, that's classified." He said it as a joke to tear himself from the fact he's never known his own son's name, but his son from then on went by "Classified." It was common of the maids of the castle to call him Classy, and the previous Puss preferred to call him Class. Classified is well aware now of what his father was really telling him that day. Relationships You can read about his relationships here. Trivia *Class is a vegetarian. Gallery Class and Baby.jpg|this is so old i cringe Class.png|hidden makes such amazing art Class Boo.jpg|jk made class and baby into a pou its so cute scrEM Classified-sketch.jpeg|hids has done it again!! Classified fanart by Serbear.jpg|bowser has made this blessing omg Class Doodle.jpeg|this gem was made by bel Classyinaclassytux.png|classy being classy by the wonderful tay Credits *Great thanks to Hiddenfolk who suggested the story and parallels! Category:Puss in Boots Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Asexual Category:Neutrals Category:Patch's Characters